


Across the hall neighbor

by bellafarella



Series: 11 AU's for my boo's [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Boys Kissing, Challenge - Fic!February, Confessions, Crushes, Explicit Language, Fic!February, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Neighbors, One Night Stands, Secret Crush, a bit of angst, who am i kidding it's fluffy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You live across the hall and hide in my apartment when you want to avoid your one night stands. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the hall neighbor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaudiaAbbySmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaAbbySmith/gifts).



> This next au goes to Claudia, my Italian sister! Love you girl. You are such a sweetheart and supporter of my writing. I hope that one day when I come to visit Italy I can come visit you too :D 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! <3

Found this au[ here](http://broomstiks.tumblr.com/post/101617073705/some-au-ideas-that-have-been-floating-around-my)

* * *

 

Ian’s been living across the hall from this unbelievably cute guy for the past eight months. And for the past six months the guy would hide out in his apartment to avoid his one night stands. 

 

 

It started out innocently enough. One morning after Ian went for his run he unlocked his front door and his across the hall neighbour was ambushing him inside. 

 

“The hell are you doing?!” Ian exclaimed taking his earphones out of his ears. 

 

The guy closed the door behind him and turned around, leaning his back against the front door. He opened his eyes and said, “Tryna ditch this one night stand. He wasn’t supposed to stay the night but somehow did and I was tryna get rid of him all morning but he wouldn’t budge so I said I had to get to work and I bolted.” The guy turned back around to look through the peephole.

 

“Okay… So why are you in my apartment?” Ian asked, still very confused.

 

“I don’t have work this early and didn’t know where to go. Opened the door and saw you coming home so I went with it,” His neighbour shrugged. “Oh thank fuck,” He then muttered, “He’s leaving.” 

 

Ian furrowed his brows, what kind of building did he move into.

 

“Thanks for hiding me,” His neighbour said as he opened the front door. Ian watched as his neighbour went back into his apartment.

 

 

 

It wasn’t until two weeks later that it happened again. That’s when Ian learned the guy’s name was Mickey and worked as a bartender. Within the next couple months Ian couldn’t help but feel jealous of these one night stands because they got to sleep with Mickey. Ian soon developed a crush on his neighbour. What wasn’t to like, apart from the obvious reason of him trying to ditch his one night stands the next day. He’s shorter than Ian, which Ian loves, he has dark hair and piercing blue eyes, which is the sexiest thing ever, and he had that south side attitude that Ian couldn’t help but love. 

 

Ian and Mickey grew up in the same neighbourhood and they hadn’t met, however they both knew of each others family, by reputation. 

 

 

The two of them soon developed a friendship and Mickey wasn’t only barging into Ian’s apartment on early mornings to avoid one night stands. Those one night stands became less and less over the last couple months.

 

 

“Yo,” Mickey called out entering Ian’s apartment unannounced.

 

“What are you doing here? Don’t you have work?” Ian called out from the kitchen. He was in the middle of cooking dinner.

 

“Not till later,” Mickey said, “Perfect, I brought beer.” He continued when he saw the food Ian just made.

 

Ian smiled at him and took out another plate for Mickey. He served them both some of the pasta he made and Mickey brought the beers over. 

 

They went to sit on the sofa and ate while watching a movie. This was such a regular thing for them now, they sort of created a routine. 

 

 

Ian knew he shouldn’t have this crush on Mickey. He knows what type of guy Mickey is. He hides out in his apartment to get away from guys he’s had sex with, not exactly boyfriend material. However, all Ian could think of was that in the last few months Mickey hasn’t hidden away from a one night stand. All he’s done was come over to hang out with Ian. Ian didn’t even know if he had one night stands anymore and just kicked them out before they fell asleep, Ian didn’t want to know. Ian’s had his share of one night stands but ever since him and Mickey started to hang out and become friends - best friends - Ian didn’t have it in him to go out and fuck some random guy. He wanted a boyfriend. He wanted Mickey.

 

 

“Wanna come by the bar tonight?” Mickey said breaking Ian out of his reverie. 

 

“Huh? No, I can’t tonight. Promised Debbie I’d edit her essay tonight,” Ian said back.

 

“You need to go out and get laid, man,” Mickey chuckled. 

 

Ian punched his arm, “Fuck off.”

 

Mickey laughed, “No seriously, how fucking long has it been?”

 

“None of your fucking business,” Ian said. He got up from his spot on the couch, “Want more?”

 

“Nah,” Mickey said. He got up as well, bringing his empty bottle and finished plate of food to the kitchen, helping Ian out a bit.

 

Mickey put his plate in the sink that Ian was washing his in, leaving the bottle on the countertop. Mickey leaned against the counter, new beer in hand and just watched Ian. He watched how Ian’s muscles in his arms moved as he washed the dishes, how his too long strand of hair would fall into his eyes, how he’d glance over at Mickey and give him a small smile. 

 

“Stop starring at me,” Ian said without looking at Mickey but smiling nonetheless.

 

“I’m not,” Mickey said. 

 

“Mhm, okay,” Ian teased.

 

“You’re a dick,” Mickey said nudging at Ian’s shoulder. Ian laughed and put the dishes in the drying rack and dried off his hands. 

 

“You sure you don’t wanna come by later?” Mickey asked again.

 

“Next time,” Ian said taking Mickey’s beer from him.

 

“Alright, douchebag,” Mickey said, “I gotta go, thanks for the food.”

 

“Thanks for the beer,” Ian smiled.

 

“Don’t go drinking them all yourself, I’m coming back for some tomorrow!” Mickey said as he was headed out the door. 

 

 

Ian was grinning like an idiot and had to physically shake out of it. He finished off Mickey’s beer and went to his computer to get started on editing Debbie’s essay. 

 

 

 

Ian woke up at six thirty am, like he did every morning. He rubbed his hand over his face before getting out of bed. He took his medication, and put his sweat pants on and hoodie before putting his earphones in and heading out the door for this run. 

 

He didn’t make it out though. Instead he was being pushed back into his apartment by Mickey.

 

Much like the first time Ian said, “The hell are you doing?” 

 

“You know what,” Mickey said. Instead of watching to see if his one night stand was leaving he walked further into the apartment.

 

“There’s a guy in your apartment,” Ian stated.

 

“Yes, we’ve established that,” Mickey said giving him a look. “There any coffee?”

 

“No, I was going for my run, so if you’d excuse me,” Ian said coldly.

 

“What’s with the attitude, Gallagher?” Mickey walked back towards Ian who was still at the front door.

 

“You can’t hide from these guys in my apartment,” Ian said.

 

“What? Why not?” Mickey asked confused.

 

“Cause it’s fucked up!” Ian burst, “These guys don’t deserve you being such an asshole to. If you don’t want them staying the night then get them out earlier. Don’t come in here hiding from them anymore.”

 

“Why’s this such a big fucking deal all of a sudden?” Mickey was taken aback.

 

Ian laughed, “All of a sudden? I’ve had a problem with this for a while.”

 

“Then why didn’t you say anything?” Mickey asked.

 

“What am I supposed to fucking say, Mickey!?” Ian said a bit louder than before.

 

“How about the fucking truth? I don’t see how this is such a big fucking deal…” Mickey said.

 

“Because I like you!” Ian yelled. He then muttered, “ _Fuck_.”

 

“You what?” Mickey asked shocked.

 

“Nothing, forget it. I gotta go for my run,” Ian said. Before he could turn the knob Mickey was behind him, stopping him.

 

“Mick, stop,” Ian said softly.

 

“Why do you like me?” Mickey asked.

 

Ian scoffed, “That’s a stupid fucking question. I like you because you’re you. And I thought maybe since you haven’t been bursting through my door in the mornings lately that you felt the same way… Never mind. I gotta go.” 

 

And with that Ian opened the door and left for his run, leaving Mickey alone in his apartment. 

 

 

Ian came back from his run extremely exhausted. He pushed himself even harder, ran harder than he has in a long time. He needed to work out his frustrations about what happened that morning. Everything was very much up in the air with Mickey and he didn’t know what that meant for their friendship. 

 

Ian stripped down and took a shower. He washed everything away. 

 

 

Since it was Sunday and Ian didn’t have work, he decided to get back into his pyjamas. He put on his red checkered pyjama bottoms and a sweater zipped up halfway. He brought his book with him and went to lay on the sofa. 

 

The front door opened and in walked Mickey. 

 

“I don’t want to talk about this morning,” Ian said as Mickey made his way inside his apartment and over to him.

 

“Then don’t,” Mickey said from the end of the sofa. He came around the sofa and put his leg over Ian’s, straddling him. 

 

“What are you-“ Ian started to say before Mickey was cupping his face and kissing him.

 

Ian’s hands went to hold onto Mickey’s hips pulling him closer. Mickey ran his hands through Ian’s hair as he kissed him even harder. Ian parted his lips and Mickey slipped his tongue in his mouth. 

 

Ian removed his hands from Mickey’s waist and pushed at his chest until they were no longer kissing.

 

“Mick, stop. I can’t do this,” Ian said shifting causing Mickey to move from his hips and sit on the sofa next to him. 

 

“Isn’t this what you want?” Mickey asked.

 

“Not like this! Jesus, Mickey. You literally had a dick up your ass twelve hours ago and now you’re kissing me?” Ian exclaimed, “I don’t want you, not like this. And not when you don’t want it back…” 

 

“Who says I don’t want this?” Mickey asked looking intently at Ian.

 

“You don’t do boyfriends and that’s what I want from you,” Ian said pointedly. 

 

“I would do the boyfriend thing for you. I like you, Ian, a lot. I’ve liked you ever since you moved in to this shitty apartment building,” Mickey said with a shy smile.

 

“Really?” Ian asked with a smile.

 

“That’s a stupid fucking question,” Mickey pushed Ian slightly.

 

“C’mere,” Ian said pulling at Mickey’s sleeve.

 

Mickey went back to straddling Ian’s waist and ran his hands back into that red hair. 

 

Ian ran his hands up Mickey’s back and then put a hand on his face. Looking into those piercing blue eyes he said, “I was serious about not wanting you this way, not when you were with someone else last night.”

 

“Can we still do this?” Mickey asked softly. He moved in a bit closer with a small smirk playing on his lips. He kissed Ian softly before looking into Ian’s eyes.

 

“Mhm, yeah, we can definitely do that,” Ian said.

 

“And this?” Mickey asked placing a soft kiss on Ian’s jaw. 

 

“Mhm,” Ian mumbled. 

 

“What about this?” Mickey said before placing a wet kiss to Ian’s neck. Ian moaned and Mickey smirked before leaving kisses all over Ian’s neck, jaw, and collarbone. 

 

Ian pulled Mickey’s face back up and kissed him hard on the mouth. Mickey pushed down against Ian’s groin causing them both to moan out. Ian ran his hands up and down Mickey’s back underneath his t-shirt, scratching at his skin lightly. Mickey ran his hands over Ian’s head, pulling at his hair every time Ian scratched at his back.

 

They pulled away from each other breathlessly. Mickey rested his forehead against Ian’s as Ian removed his hands from underneath his shirt.

 

“Want a beer?” Ian asked with a small chuckle.

 

“Yeah, I’ll get it,” Mickey moved off of Ian and went to get the beers.

 

He brought two back and handed one to Ian, sitting down next to him. 

 

Ian grinned at him before reaching for the controller and handing it to Mickey. Mickey took it and started flipping through the channels on the TV. 

 

They were sitting side by side, thigh pressed up against thigh. Ian put his arm around Mickey and ran his hand through his hair. 

 

 

Once Mickey landed on a channel and put the controller aside, he put his beer bottle down before leaning into Ian and resting his head on his shoulder. 

 

“Here,” Ian said shifting a bit. Mickey moved and let Ian sit with his back against the armrest before moving to lay between his legs, with his head on his chest. 

 

Mickey nuzzled as close to Ian as possible, leaving a small kiss on his chest. Ian continuously ran his hand through Mickey’s hair until he fell asleep. 

 

 

“I more than like you,” Ian whispered looking down at Mickey asleep on him.

 

“I more than like you too,” Mickey whispered back before hugging him tighter. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/
> 
> Look for updates on: 'The Good Life', my tumblr prompt series, and this au's series.  
> Will let you know when I am taking prompts AGAIN :D


End file.
